This is a preintervention study. Its specific aims are: (1) to provide and compare detailed descriptions of the caregiving behavior, affect and social interactions of mothers with high levels of depressive symptomatology and mothers with low levels of depressive symptomatology; (2) to describe and compare the impact f the caregiving of the two groups of mothers on their infants' behavior and affect during the first year of life; and (3) to evaluate the feasibility of intervention techniques aimed at primary prevention based on the findings from this project. The primary hypothesis to be evaluated is that the caregiving style of mothers with high levels of depressive symptomatology compromises their infants' affective and social development. To accomplish these aims, 50 mothers with high levels of depressive symptomatology will be compared to 50 mothers with low levels of symptomatology as assessed by a self-report measure. Aside from depressive symptomatology all the others will meet a set of low risk criteria. Repeated observations at 3, 6, and 2 months of infant age will be carried out on the interactions of the mothers and infants at home. Additionally, at 12 months the infants' security of attachment will be assessed in the Ainsworth Strange Situation and the infants' play interaction with a stranger will be evaluated. These home observations and the laboratory observations ill be videotaped. The results will then be used to develop primary prevention techniques.